Trigger Happy the Gremlin’s Spirits
Like most things Trigger does, his Smash Bros. ideas have to be absurdly self centered. As such there’s now a page for nothing but 1001 Spears Spirits. Template (created by ShadeTheNarwhal) * Spirit (links to a wikia page about the character) - Rank (links to the image of the Spirit) ** Character: Fighter, Alt x (colour). ** Stage: Stage. ** Music: Track - Origin ** Battle Conditions: List one to three. ** Spirit Effects: Classification, type. Effect. Support Slots if any. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: First appearance (year) / Artwork origin (year) ** Listed under the following series: x Series or x Other Information: * Unless otherwise stated, all Support Spirits have a ruleset to how many Support Slots they take up. Novice and Advanced Supports take up one, Ace Supports take up two and Legend Supports take up three. Venture *'Robert Jacob - Ace' (Spirit originally created by ShadeTheNarwhal) **Character: Link, Alt 7 (White with brown gloves and boots). **Stage: Find Mii Ω **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are handheld melee items (Beam Swords, Ore Clubs, Fire Bars, etc.). **Spirit Statistics: Sword Attack ↑. Primary. Neutral-type. One support slot. **Music: Battle Theme - Venture **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: Robert... uh... Jacob, June-July 2013 / New Robert Jacob.png, December 20th, 2016 * Terrence Johnson - Ace ** Character: Simon, Alt 3 (Yellow armor and tassel) and Waluigi ** Stage: Coliseum ** Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are handheld melee items (Beam Swords, Ore Clubs, Fire Bars, etc.). The enemy's Up Special has increased power. Hostile assist trophies will appear. ** Spirit Statistics: Weapon Attack ↑. Support. Attack-type. ** Music: Main Theme - Mario Tennis Aces ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Good Guys, July-August 2013 * Tyler Ferrari - Novice ** Character: Little Mac, Alt 1 (Dark skin) ** Stage: Isle Delfino ** Battle Statistics: The enemy loves to taunt. ** Spirit Statistics: Initial Damage 30%. Support. Neutral-type. ** Music: Delfino Plaza - Super Mario Sunshine ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Good Guys, July-August 2013 * Boyce Jacob - Advanced ** Character: Little Mac, Alt 2 (Yellow, red and white shorts). ** Stage: Boxing Ring ** Battle Statistics: Enemy favors neutral specials. ** Spirit Statistics: Fist Attack ↑. Primary. Attack-type. One support slot. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Good Guys, July-August 2013 *'Robyn Jacob - Ace' **Character: Lucina, Alt 3 (Red hair) **Stage: Gaur Plain Ω **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are ranged items. Enemy is lightweight. **Spirit Statistics: Weight ↓. Primary. Neutral-type. Two support slots. **Music: Battle Theme - Venture **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: LEGO Venture: Bounty Story Pack, June 22nd, 2017 *'Tyra Beaulieu - Novice' **Character: Zero Suit Samus, Alt 4 (Black) **Stage: New Donk City Hall **Battle Statistics: The enemy is very fast and can't stop quickly. The enemy loves to taunt. **Spirit Statistics: Weight ↓. Primary. Neutral-type. One support slot. **Music: Lifelight **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: LEGO Venture: Bounty Story Pack, June 22nd, 2017 *'Wyvern - Legend' **Character: Giant Ridley, Alt 6 **Stage: Final Destination (BF) **Battle Statistics: The floor is poison. Opponent favors Neutral Special. Opponent recovers health over time. **Spirit Statistics: Poison Heals. Support. Shield-type. **Music: Vs. Ridley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: LEGO Venture Team Pack, December 11th, 2016 * Wyveslender - Advanced ** Character: Giant Bayonetta, Alt 1 ** Stage: Final Destination ** Battle Statistics: The floor is sleep-inducing. Pokéballs linked to Abra will spawn. Opponent prefers using grab attacks. ** Spirit Statistics: Strong Throw. Primary. Grab-type. One support slot. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: Wyveslender, December 11th, 2016 / Slenderman, unknown date * Comedenti - Novice ** Character: Pac-Man, Alt 2 (blue wristbands) ** Stage: Spear Pillar Ω ** Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are food. ** Spirit Statistics: Stats ↑ after Eating. Support. Neutral-type. ** Music: Battle! (Elite Four) & Battle (Solgaleo Lunala) - Pokémon Sun and Moon ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: Cannibal, May - June 2016 / Cannibal, February 8th, 2017 * Osseus Shooter - Novice ** Character: Link, Alt 4 (grey hair and eyes) ** Stage: Dracula's Castle Ω ** Battle Statistics: Enemy favors neutral specials. ** Spirit Statistics: Shooting Attack ↑. Support. Attack-type. ** Music: Master Core - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: Shooter, May - June 2016 * Pipipi - Advanced ** Character: Roy, Alt 7 (Pink armor and cape) ** Stage: Umbra Clock Tower ** Battle Statistics: Enemy favors neutral specials. The only items that spawn are explosive. ** Spirit Statistics: Fire & Explosion Attack ↑. Support. Attack-type. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: Pipipi, May - June 2016 * Undead Labman - Advanced ** Character: Four of Ike, Alt 2 (Brown cape and tunic) ** Stage: Find Mii ** Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are handheld melee items (Beam Swords, Ore Clubs, Fire Bars, etc.). Reinforcements will appear after an enemy is KO'd. ** Spirit Statistics: Lava-Floor Immunity. Support. Two slots. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: Undead Labman, December 4th, 2016 * Espouse - Advanced ** Character: Giant Kirby, Alt 6 (Light Gray) ** Stage: Norfair ** Battle Statistics: Opponent breathes fire. Opponent has Rocket Belt. ** Spirit Statistics: Mouthful of Curry. Support. Two slots. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: Unknown Vepturegeng (Comic Book) *'Ruffian' **Character: Tiny Ridley, Alt 3 **Stage: Wuhu Island (Maka Wuhu) **Battle Statistics: The enemy is tiny. The enemy breathes fire. The floor is lava. **Spirit Statistics: Fire Attack ↑. Primary. Attack-type. One support slot. **Music: Git Vepturegeng - Venture: Breathtaking Fear **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Vepturegeng, October 2017 *'Wendigo - Advanced' **Character: Mario, Alt 3 **Stage: Delfino Plaza **Battle Statistics: Enemy favors down specials. You can't swim. **Spirit Statistics: Water Attack ↑. Primary. Attack-type. Two support slots. **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Vepturegeng, October 2017 *'Serpent - Ace' **Character: Snake, Alt 5 **Stage: Onett **Battle Statistics: Enemy favors up-specials. Dangerously high winds are in effect. The enemy is invisible. **Spirit Statistics: Air Attack ↑. Support. Attack-type. **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Vepturegeng, October 2017 **Music: Serpent’s fight theme *'Gunner - Ace' **Character: Giant Ken, Alt 4 **Stage: Castle Siege **Battle Statistics: The enemy is giant. The enemy has super armor and is hard to launch or make flinch. The enemy favors grabs and throws. **Spirit Statistics: Strong Throw. Support. Grab-type. **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Vepturegeng, October 2017 *'Stealer - Advanced' **Character: Dark Pit, Alt 3 **Stage: Mushroomy Kingdom (BF) **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are pitfalls.The enemy heals over time. **Spirit Statistics: Bury Immunity. Support. Shield-type. **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Vepturegeng, October 2017 *'Drifter - Ace' **Character: Lucas, Alt 6 **Stage: Summit (BF) **Battle Statistics: The floor is frozen. The only items that spawn are Freezies. The enemy's Neutral Special has increased power. **Spirit Statistics: Ice-Floor Immunity. Support. Attack-type. **First Appearance & Artwork Origin: The Vepturegeng, October 2017 * Thanatos - Legend * France Jordaine - Advanced Venture City Incognito * Michael Sanders - Advanced ** Character: Snake, Alt 4 (Blue Camouflage) ** Stage: Foursquare ** Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are ranged. he enemy starts the battle with a Ray Gun. ** Spirit Statistics: Ray Gun Equipped. Support. Attack-type. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: ''Venture City Incognito'', March 18th, 2019 / Michael Sanders, December 15th, 2018 * Nicole Sanders - Advanced ** Character: Bayonetta, Alt 7 (White Suit) ** Stage: Foursquare Ω ** Battle Statistics: Enemy favors neutral specials. The enemy starts the battle with a Super Scope. ** Spirit Statistics: Super Scope Equipped. Support. Attack-type. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: ''Venture City Incognito'', March 18th, 2019 * Adolf Anger - Ace ** Character: Little Mac, Alt 5 (Black tank top and brown hair) ** Stage: Lylat Cruise Ω ** Battle Statistics: Enemy favors neutral specials. The enemy favors grabs and throws. Stamina battle. ** Spirit Statistics: Fist Attack ↑. Primary. Three support slots. Attack-type. ** First Appearance & Artwork Origin: ''Venture City Incognito'', March 18th, 2019 Upland * Vyumorn - Novice ** Character: Ridley, Alt 6 ** Stage: Skyworld ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors neutral specials. Stamina battle. ** Spirit Statistics: Rocket Belt Equipped. Fly around until it runs out of fuel. Support. Neutral-type. * Iord - Novice ** Character: Small Fox, Alt 5 ** Stage: Mushroom Kingdom U (Slide Lift Tower) ** Battle Statistics: Opponent favors neutral specials. The only items that spawn are guns (Ray Gun, Super Scope, Steel Diver, etc.). ** Spirit Statistics: Energy-Shot Attack ↑. Support. Attack-type. DeMansio * DeMansio - Legend ** Character: Simon Belmont, Alt 6, and Kirby, Alt 6 ** Stage: Norfair Ω morph to Fourside, Hazardless. ** Battle Statistics: Team battle. Opponent occasionally turns giant. Stage morph. The floor is lava (Norfair Ω). ** Spirit Statistics: Become giant for a while at the start of the battle. Support. Neutral-type. * Se Ni - Legend ** Character: Simon Belmont, Alt 5 ** Stage: Halberd ** Battle Statistics: Opponent occasionally turns giant. Opponent fights with Assist Trophy (Andross). ** Spirit Statistics: Increases the damage dealt to and the damage taken from enemies controlled by light in Adventure mode. Primary. Attack-type. Three support slots. Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trigger’s Custom Spirits Category:Custom Spirits